Psychedelic Celebration
by Op.Cit
Summary: Você quer ir mais alto, chegar mais perto do fogo? Não sei o que você está esperando... Venha se juntar a festa, sim. Porque todos querem festejar com você".


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas (e sempre existe um 'mas') eu pertenço ao Sai que pertence ao Itachi-kun. Automaticamente eu também pertenço ao Itachi. =D E como diz minha vovó: "O homem pode ser a cabeça da relação, mas a mulher é o pescoço. E é o pescoço que move a cabeça para onde quiser". Traduzindo os dois são meus e ponto final, antes que alguém me mate pelo disclaimer ser quase maior que a fic. ¬¬'

* * *

**"**I think you wanna' come over,

Yeah I heard it through the grapevine

Are you drunk or you sober?

Think about it, doesn't matter

And if it makes you feel good then I say do it,

I don't know what you're waiting for

**(...)**

Come join the party

It's a celebration

Anybody just won't do

Let's get this started

No more hesitation

Coz' everybody wants to party with you**"**

**(Celebration – Madonna)**

* * *

_-Ah! Desculpe. Eu não sabia que… _

_Sai ficou parado observando o homem à sua frente. Suas feições eram um misto de surpresa e deleite. Já o outro parecia apenas surpreso._

**- x –**

Itachi entrou um pouco a contragosto no local. Era pequeno, mas estava cheio, borbulhava gente por todos os cantos. Era tão quente quanto o inferno deveria ser. E havia a fumaça dos cigarros, do gelo seco, aquelas luzes que faziam qualquer um ficar um pouco tonto, mais do que as bebidas já deixavam.

Suspirou ao perceber que teria que atravessar a pista de dança para chegar ao bar do local. Mas ele precisava desesperadamente beber algo.

**- x –**

_- Eu que peço desculpas. Devem ter lhe dito que era para usar este banheiro._

_- A porta estava aberta por isso entrei assim._

_- É que eu não encontrei a chave. – Itachi parecia intrigado._

_- Ah. – Sai continuava observando atentamente._

**- x –**

Levou um empurrão logo ao passar pelos primeiros grupos e pares que dançavam. Instantaneamente se viu no meio da multidão e já não sabia mais por onde tinha entrado. A música alta fazia-o sentir-se mais atrapalhado ainda. Se fosse em um dia norma ele não se sentiria assim. Mas aquele não era um dia normal. Ele só queria beber algo, beber muito, diga-se de passagem, e ir embora. Visto da entrada, que ficava em um patamar mais alto que a pista era fácil encontrar o bar, porém ali debaixo, com toda aquela multidão de pessoas festejando ficava difícil. Por um instante ele se sentiu perdido.

- Posso ajudar?

**- x –**

_- Eu acho que posso ajudar. _

_Itachi não respondeu, mas sua expressão facial toda denotada um "como?"._

_Sai levantou uma das mãos e entre o dedo indicador e o médio se encontrava uma chave._

_- Sua mãe me entregou ontem. – um sorriso se fez presente._

**- x –**

Itachi se voltou para aquela voz e viu o colega de seu irmão ali parado esperando uma resposta dele.

- Talvez você queira uma bebida?

- E como você pode sabe? – Itachi não conseguia lembrar o nome dele.

- Aposto como estava indo para o bar e se perdeu no meio da multidão. – ele sorriu entregando uma das taças que carregava. Havia um líquido azul dentro. – Isso acontece com muitos.

- E você sempre os recebe assim? – Itachi aceitou a taça e sorveu quase toda a bebida.

- Só os melhores.

Itachi ficou sem resposta.

- Já não te vi em algum lugar antes? – questionou Sai. – Você me parece familiar?

O mais velho ficou um pouco perplexo por ele não se lembrar, afinal a situação havia sido "inesquecível".

- Você é colega do meu irmão Sasuke.

Sai balançava um pouco com o som da música. Itachi era o único que parecia parado naquele local. Em uma parte mais afastada haviam dançarinos de breakdance que davam um tom mais agitado a festa.

- Ah! Acho que não te reconheci por você estar usando roupas. – Sai sorriu abertamente. – O que você está esperando? – ele se aproximou do corpo do outro.

Itachi se sentia cada vez mais tonto. Seria a bebida? A música? Ou aquele rapaz?

"Acho que não te reconheci por você estar usando roupas", aquilo ecoou em sua mente.

**- x –**

_Itachi segurou a toalha e enrolou ao redor do quadril e de parte das pernas, sem muita preocupação por ter estado todo aquele tempo nu em frente à outra pessoa. _

_- Desculpe ter atrapalhado seu banho. – o mais novo disse ironicamente._

_- Imagina. _

_Itachi saiu rapidamente do banheiro, mas não pode evitar roçar seu braço com o de Sai ao passar por ele. Mas aquilo não havia sido impensado._

**- x – **

- Eu só vim para beber algo. Desculpe... – Itachi começou a se afastar.

- Você tem uma reputação, eu sei. Mas você vai ter de prová-la aqui.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu vou ter que mostrar para você que isso parece certo?

Itachi continuava sem entender.

- Eu não estou falando do seu sobrenome. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha em um tom irônico.

Sai voltou a se aproximar e falou no ouvido de Itachi.

- Junte-se a festa. Sem hesitação! – ele disse a última frase passando as mãos pela cintura do outro.

Aquela bebida realmente devia ter algo diferente porque ele começou a sentir um calor desproporcional e as imagens pareciam desfocadas, sem sentido. Quando percebeu ambos já estavam na pista principal. Sai passou as mãos por dentro do blazer de Itachi e foi seguindo em direção aos braços e tirando aquela peça de roupa aos poucos. Quando terminou essa tarefa ele simplesmente jogou o blazer para um lugar qualquer.

Itachi pensou em reclamar, mas não teve força suficiente. Apenas suspirou.

- Cansado?

- Não... Esse calor.

Sai riu.

- A temperatura sobe muito rápido nesse lugar. – ele novamente disse ao ouvido de Itachi, mas dessa vez aproveitou para morder o pescoço do mesmo. – E quando fica muito quente... as pessoas costumam perder o controle.

Foi a vez de Itachi rir. Ele começava a entrar no clima da festa. Não era a primeira vez que ele tinha um homem tão perto de si. Na verdade muitos chegaram muito mais perto. Mas aquele era colega de seu irmão e, tão novo.

- Você não é menor de idade? – ele pediu.

Mas antes que Sai respondesse as luzes se apagaram. Itachi pensou que talvez fosse algum problema de eletricidade, mas a música continuava e as pessoas não pareciam nada surpresas.

- Agora começa a melhor parte!

O Uchiha continuava sem entender. Foi quando sentiu que dedos habilidosos tiravam sua camisa. Subitamente o chão começou a ficar de uma cor fosforescente. E então riscos fosforescentes no ar começaram a se movimentar...

Ele sentiu sua calça ser retirada.

- Ei!

De repente ele também possuía um risco fosforescente que subia do umbigo até o pescoço.

- Isso é tinta?

- Sim. Tinta fosforescente. – Sai respondeu logo depois dando uma mordida no pesco de Itachi e descendo com as mãos pelas coxas dele.

- Esse lugar não é muito normal, não é?!

- Me surpreende que você não o conheça. – Sai riu.

Itachi aproveitou para chupar o pescoço do outro que estava tão próximo.

- Garoto, você conseguiu! – ele disse ao ouvido do menor.

- Eu já estava pensando no que mais eu teria que fazer Itachi-san.

Itachi desafivelou o cinto de Sai e depois desabotoou e quase arrancou o zíper da calça dele, tudo isso enquanto procurava os lábios de Sai entre chupões e mordidas. Aquela formalidade tão fora de foco o excitara ainda mais.

- A sua fama condiz com sua atitude. – Sai riu antes de sentir a língua de Itachi penetrar sua boca com certa avidez.

- Não foi você quem disse sem hesitação?! – Itachi disse quando se afastou para respirar.

Ele mantinha as mãos percorrendo o corpo do menor, como se elas tivessem vida própria: apertavam, arranhavam, puxavam...

Sai lambeu um dos mamilos de Itachi, ao que ele colocou a mão dentro da última peça de roupa que restava no colega de seu irmão.

**- x –**

_- Ah! – Sai deixou escapar propositalmente um gemido sutil ao sentir o toque do braço de Itachi._

_Este, em conseqüência olhou por sobre o ombro e disse com um tom malicioso._

_- Talvez se você tivesse aparecido alguns minutos antes..._

_Deixou a frase incompleta e o sentido vagando no ar. Mas Sai não ia deixar passar._

_- Existirão outras chances._

**- x –**

Gotas de água começaram a pingar do teto alto, logo se intensificando. Em poucos momentos todos já estavam encharcados, mas limpos daquela tinta.

Itachi estava um pouco surpreso. Com certeza aquele não era um lugar normal. Mas então sentiu os lábios de Sai perto de seu ouvido.

- Eu não disse que existiriam outras chances?! – ele riu e logo depois sentiu Itachi invadir sua boca novamente, agora com muito mais volúpia.

Psicodelia não seria um adjetivo extravagante para aquela festa. Para aquela noite como um todo.

**- x -**

**Wow!**

Uma fic louca, sem noção, curta e não sei se pode ser considerada boa. Isso fica por vocês.

*****sutilmente tentando dizer que as pessoas precisam mandas reviews*** **

Mas espero sinceramente que gostem!

Agora, algumas observações:

Tradução do trecho da música:

**"**Acho que você quer vir pra cá,

Ouvi isso por fofocas.

Você está bêbado ou sóbrio?

Pense nisso, não importa

E se isso faz você se sentir bem, então eu digo "faça",

Não sei pelo que você está esperando

**(...)**

Venha se juntar a festa

É uma celebração

Alguém simplesmente não fará isso

Vamos começar com isso

Sem mais hesitação

Porque todos querem festejar com você**"**

Eu escrevi toda a fic ouvindo milhares de vezes essa música da Madonna. Aconselharia a quem ler que fizessem isso ouvindo a música. Acreditem: faz a maior diferença!

Acho que é isso!

Bjo bjo

**=***


End file.
